<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Hamster (Too Cute to be a Shark) by LazyPanda28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031847">Baby Hamster (Too Cute to be a Shark)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPanda28/pseuds/LazyPanda28'>LazyPanda28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Big and Little Situations - MONSTA X Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPanda28/pseuds/LazyPanda28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun has yet to tell his bandmates about his 'little' secret. Maybe it was the subconscious need to be taken care of or to stop hiding, but either way, he slipped. Both his mind and the secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Big and Little Situations - MONSTA X Edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Hamster (Too Cute to be a Shark)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my Little! Monsta X fic! I don't see many Monsta X things around often so I shall contribute to our somewhat small community (even though this is more self-indulgent than anything lmaoooo)</p><p>Please feel free to request anything and I'll let you know what I will and won't write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Monsta X dorm was chaotic, as per usual. Well, maybe not so much chaotic as much as it is hectic: Changkyun and Jooheon were at the studio, producing some new tracks and beats for their upcoming album, Kihyun was preparing lunch (well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. “Minhyuk, I swear to God, you better not-!”), Hyunwoo and Hoseok were dealing with their vocal and dance coaches, and Hyungwon was getting ready for an upcoming photoshoot. Their days have been consistently busy and jam-packed to make sure that they were ready for the new album. Despite how excited the guys were to see Monbebe and perform, the amount of work and expectations could be a bit stressful and overwhelming at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest members of Monsta X liked to head to the gym for a few hours to relieve their stress, whereas both rappers liked to either play video games or just vibe and chill by listening to music. Minhyuk usually watched dramas and even sometimes (reluctantly) pulling Kihyun along, that is when Kihyun isn’t cooking or reading. Hyungwon was more often than not sleeping, but he did enjoy a walk every now and again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, with their schedule being so tight, the men rarely had time to relax. There’s only so much energy Minhyuk and Jooheon could spread and inspiration Hyunwoo could share before they really hit the point of being ready to just be done with everything. Don’t get them wrong: they are absolutely grateful towards Monbebe and they love the adrenaline rush they get when they perform, but with the recent surge of popularity came more expectations and critical eyes, it’s harder for them to just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun were out of the dorms, that meant that only Kihyun and Minhyuk were home, obviously. The elder of the two was most likely watching his favorite dramas or messing around on his phone. Either way, Kihyun took advantage of the time alone (somewhat) that he has. He made sure that Minhyuk wasn’t focused on him and left to go lock himself in his room. Jooheon, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon shared a room together. Minkyuk and Changkyun also shared a room, whereas Kihyun and Hoseok had their own rooms. Kihyun was certainly grateful for that arrangement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After triple checking that the door was locked--can’t be too careful!--he made his way over to the closet, practically skipping. He was only in a T-shirt and sweats, but he wanted to be extra comfortable today. He pulled out a hamster onesie and laid it across his neatly-made bed. After changing out of his casual attire for an oversized cotton shirt and some black shorts, Kihyun excitedly pulled on the onesie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Kihyun fought against the fact that everyone considered him to be a hamster because he wanted to be a shark, but he inevitably fell in love with hamsters and how his fans gushed over him. Whether or not he has a shark onesie next to a few other onesies in his closet is his business, of course he loves hamsters!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun hummed to himself as he looked under his bed for a neatly wrapped shoebox. A little ‘a-ha!’ and he flopped onto the bed excitedly. He kicked his legs behind him as he opened the box to open his ‘little’ items: some coloring books, crayons, markers, colored pencils, a couple of stuffies, a few pacifiers, and a very small, white blanket. When Kihyun felt particularly stressed, he liked to color. Depending on how stressed he was dictated what coloring tool he used: a bit stressed was colored pencils, somewhat stressed was markers, and very stressed was crayons. The more stressed he was, the stronger he pressed the coloring tool against the paper. He learned that colored pencils will break and the tip of the markers will press in, so crayons were the easiest option when it came to coloring under stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little kept the other six items with him at almost all times when he regressed: his two stuffies, three pacis, and a little white blanket. He had a bunny stuffie and a cat stuffie, both of which were gifts. The bunny was ‘BunBun’ and the cat was ‘Peaches’. He had one very small, white paci (meant for a baby) to keep as a memento and a couple adult pacis in pink and yellow. Lastly, his white blanket was from when he was a newborn and he kept it initially for sentimental value but came to love the comfort it brought him. Little Kihyun was terrified of thunderstorms, spiders, and being alone, so his stuffies, pacis, and blankie brought him comfort and safety when encountering his fears. He also needed them to sleep and he liked bringing them when he travels. He felt bad that he had to hide them though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giddy about the free time he had, Kihyun excitedly got to work on coloring in his coloring book. It was colored pencils today. Luckily, Big Kihyun remembered to sharpen them so that Little Kihyun wouldn’t touch the sharpener. He didn’t know how long he colored for, but he tried his very best to stay in the lines. He finished around five pages until he became bored, which was a very dangerous thing for a Little Kihyun. Kihyun is a very curious Little and he loves to explore. He usually keeps these urges under wraps since he hasn’t revealed this part of himself yet to his bandmates, but something told him to just let go and do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kihyun regresses between three and five years old, but today he was two. All hecks were thrown out the window and that meant doing whatever his Little self desired. He slightly waddled to the door, unlocked it, and popped his head out. No one around. A loud growl came from his tummy and he realized he was hungry. He must’ve not eaten in a while. He made his way over to the kitchen and still hasn’t seen anyone. He wouldn’t let himself wonder where Minhyuk or the others were because his tum-tum made itself known again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Kihyun was a five-foot-nine grown adult male, his Little mind made him feel very small. He technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> reach the cabinets and get some snacks, but that fact didn’t register. He tried climbing onto the counter with little success. After trying for a couple of minutes, he plopped his toosh on the tile floor, crossed his arms, pouted. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry, but he just couldn’t get the snacks. Kihyun began to quietly sob until it gradually got louder. As tears blurred his vision, he didn’t see or hear Minhyuk dash into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kihyun?! What happened?!” Minhyuk panicked. He had been taking a nap in his shared room when he heard crying coming from the kitchen. He had no concern as to why Kihyun was in a hamster onesie, but he surely would ask later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minkyuk’s sudden presence both scared and relieved Kihyun. He hadn’t meant to be outed like this, but his Little mind was ecstatic to have a caregiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MinMin! Ki wan’ snack!” Kihyun threw himself at Minhyuk and wrapped himself around him like a koala and cried into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was confusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh...Kihyun, are you- no, you’re obviously not okay...this isn’t, like, some joke, right?” Minhyuk patted his back awkwardly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snack! Snack! Help! MinMin, snack!” Kihyun repeated. He lifted himself up from Minhyuk’s shoulder and pointed to the cabinet and looked back into Minhyuk’s eyes. Kihyun held both of his hands to Minhyuk’s face and turned it to the cabinet. “Ki snack! Wan’ snack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay…? Can you wait right here for me?” he gestured to the floor and Kihyun nodded quickly, plopped onto the floor again, and stared at him with big, teary eyes. Kihyun wiped away his tears and stared at Minhyuk expectantly. “W-what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snack!” Kihyun chirped. “P’ease?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Well, yeah, I know you want a snack, but which one?” he internally cooed at Kihyun’s lisp, but he grew more confused by the minute. </span><em><span>Maybe he’s not joking, but if he’s not, then what in the world is going on?</span></em> <em><span>He’s like a child! Should I treat him like one? Would that be offensive? </span></em></p><p>
  <span>Kihyun tilted his head in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Snack? P’ease?” Kihyun was bouncing on his butt and clapping his hands. He was getting excited and wouldn’t stop repeating ‘snack’ and a cute, lispy version of ‘please.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Okay, let’s see here…” Minhyuk looked in the cabinet to see what they had. He pulled out a couple of fruit snack packages and offered them. “You want some fruit gummies? Fruit snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like Minhyuk was offering Kihyun the most mouth-watering feast to him. He swore Kihyun was about to start hyperventilating. Kihyun made grabby hands toward him. Minhyuk hurriedly opened up a package and placed a gummy in his awaiting palm. Kihyun sniffed it, licked it a little bit, then stuck it back out for Minhyuk to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kihyun shook his head and looked away from it like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Minhyuk stood there, stunned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he doesn’t like the grape ones?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minhyuk tried the same thing with all the gummies but got the same result every time. Any time Minhyuk tried to get Kihyun to eat a fruit snack, he would pout, close his eyes, and turn away from the offending gummy. “No. Mmm-mmm! Nope!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he’s going to be like this, I should actually treat him as if he were a child, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minhyuk was absolutely lost at this point. It’s worth a shot.</span>
</p><p><span>“Kihyun,” he said firmly and gently. “Can you be a good boy and finish your gummies? It would make me-</span><em><span>ahem!</span></em> <em><span>MinMin</span></em><span> very happy!”</span></p><p>
  <span>The Little didn’t like his full name being called nor finishing said snack. He continuously refused to eat the fruit snacks. Minhyuk suggested snacks but was constantly met with refusal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does he like then?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He decided to just snack on something himself, this was a bit tiring to him. He loves kids, but taking care of them isn’t exactly his strong suit. Hyunwoo would be better-</span>
  <em>
    <span> OH MY GOD, THAT’S IT! I should get the members! Wait- but what if that makes Kihyun uncomfortable? I really need help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kihyun. Do you want me to bring the other members home? Hmm? You can play with your hyungies, do you want that?” Minhyuk rested his hands on his knees and sweetly but desperately asked the Little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungies!” Kihyun gasped and clapped excitedly! “Hyungies, hyungies, hyungies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyuk decided to call Hyunwoo and Hoseok first since they should be done with their work for the day. They also would be able to lift Kihyun if need be. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully they have some idea of what’s going on with Kihyun.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As Minhyuk was about to contact the eldest two members, he heard them coming through the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be careful next time. I know how hard you work, but you gotta take care of yourself so you don’t hurt yourself like that.” Hyunwoo isn’t much of a talker, but he is very passionate when it comes to the members and their health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that, hyung, but I just wanna be able to do well for the group-” Hoseok was cut off by Minhyuk rushing over to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Glad you guys are back! I know you guys are probably tired, but I really need your help, it’s Kihyun.” the words were just spilling out of his mouth and they could sense the desperation in his voice. They immediately thought of the worst and dashed behind Minhyuk to see what the problem was. “Okay, before I say or do anything else,” Minhyuk put his hands out to stop them from rushing in. “Kihyun seems to be okay, but there’s something going on and I really need you guys to NOT freak out or anything. This is gonna sound weird, but I need you guys to treat him like a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunwoo and Hoseok could only stare at Minhyuk in confusion. Nevertheless, they nodded and abided by their dongsaeng’s words. They slowly made their way into the kitchen. They watched as Minhyuk was talking to Kihyun literally as if he were a child. They looked at each other, confused, and shrugged. Neither of them had a clue as to what was happening either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kihyun! Guess who’s here?” he enthusiastically asked. Kihyun gasped again and hurried to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungies?” Kihyun asked, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! Look over there!” he gestured to Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Kihyun followed his gaze and nearly screamed in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyungies!” the Little made a beeline for them and hugged them both. “Miss you! Hug!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They awkwardly smiled at Kihyun as they hugged him back, but couldn’t help to look to Minhyuk for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Just pretend he’s a baby!’ Minhyuk mouthed. ‘I’ll be right back!’ and with that, he left to go do some searching to see what Kihyun was dealing with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either member could say anything, Kihyun pulled back and made grabby hands at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” both of them asked, surprised. Kihyun whined and continued to aggressively make grabby hands. Hoseok figured out what Kihyun was asking when Kihyun slightly went up and down on his tiptoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to be carried.” Hoseok clarified, Hyunwoo nodding in understanding. Kihyun giggled when he figured it out. “But hyungies are all gross and sweaty. You won’t like that, bub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused Kihyun to whimper. “Hyungie…” Tears were brimming Kihyun’s doe-eyes, which worried the elder two. Hoseok quickly told Hyunwoo to shower while he handles the younger, earning another nod from the leader. As he left, Hoseok turned back to Kihyun and squatted in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, bub! You want uppies?” he received another teary-eyed nod and grabby hands. “Okay, c’mere.” he opened up his arms and hugged Kihyun and lifted them. Kihyun wrapped himself around him like a koala and laid his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. He could actually get used to this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3<br/>I didn't mean for this to be chaptered, but I suppose this one will be a few chapters, and the majority of the fics in this series will be one-shots.<br/>I want to also note that the way Kihyun is behaving like a two-year-old is based on how my baby cousin is when I babysit her. She's a little firecracker, but she's a good girl. Never a dull day with that one. &lt;3<br/>Kudos, comments, requests, and anything of the sort are greatly appreciated! Please make sure to check out my other works and keep an eye out for new ones! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>